Lamp Sweet Lamp
:This article is about the episode. For the transcript, see Lamp Sweet Lamp/Transcript. "Lamp Sweet Lamp" is the sixth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on October 23, 2015. Overview The roles are switched on the Isle of the Lost when it's the AKs that don't fit in, while the VKs bond over their rotten ways. Synopsis After meeting Freddie, she begins taking the pleasure of insulting Ben and Audrey, commenting on how adorable they are which she finds sickening. Audrey tells her she cannot speak to them that way, and when Freddie asks how is she going to stop her Audrey fails to come up with a mean answer and loses all words. When she finally says something like she won't invite her when she hosts a party, Freddie found it ridiculous and laughed. Watching them, Mal thinks seeing them like this is worse than any punishment her mother ever gave her. Evie says they need to get Audrey and Ben off the island before someone else shows up, but Mal has no clue of how they arrived until she remembered rubbing paint off Jordan's lamp. After she rubbed it, she made a wish that she was home and it came true. Then after wishing they could ask Jordan for help, Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey, and Freddie are suddenly poofed away and show up inside Jordan's lamp, where Jordan is in the middle of making a video blog on AuraTube. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Mitchell Hope - Ben ** Sarah Jeffery - Audrey * Also Starring: ** China Anne McClain - Freddie Facilier Production notes Transcript Character revelations * Jordan has a channel in Auratube. Trivia *The Magic Carpet from Aladdin appears twice in this episode. In the shop on the Isle of the Lost and inside Jordan's lamp. **The carpet in Jordan's lamp has a different color compared to the one seen in the shop on the Isle of the Lost. It is purple and gold. *AuraTube is a reference to the video-sharing website, YouTube. *At the near end of the episode, a silhouette of a girl known as CJ Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, appears from behind the curtains. Screenshots Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png|"Retract your claws." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png|"But I just had them sharpened." Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png|"She's joking." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-4.png|Ben and Audrey love being admired Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png|"You can't talk to us like that." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-7.png|"And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png|"I'll...I'll...I'll..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-12.png|Freddie laughing Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png|Ben and Audrey are not amused Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png|"We really need to teach them how to smack-talk." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Your momma's so weak, old ladies help her across the street!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-17.png|"Your momma's so weak, instead of poison apples she makes apple pie." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-18.png|"Your momma's so soft, the only spells she casts are crying spells." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Your momma's so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png|Fist bump Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png|"Your momma's so soft, she's like... a pillow!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png|Audrey claims that she and Ben can be rotten just like the VKs. Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-23.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-25.png|Ben about to smash a mug Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png|"What have I done?!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png|Mal and Evie watch Ben and Audrey cleaning up the mess Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ peeking from behind the curtains Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png|Mal remembers rubbing Jordan's lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png|"I just wish we could ask her how we..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-31.png|Jordan doing a video blog Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png|"Is this a bad time?" Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes